Merawat Natsu!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: NaLu Oneshot / Canon / Full-Romance, no conflict added / Rated T! / Natsu pulang dari misi solonya dan menghadiahkan sebuah luka yang cukup parah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy? / RnR, please.


Hari yang cerah menghiasi kota Magnolia. Awan-awan putih yang berarak tanpa arah itu terlihat sangat mendukung untuk cuaca bagus. Langit yang tampak membiru juga turut membingkai betapa indahnya suasana hari ini.

Seorang gadis—yang tidak biasa, sedang berjalan dengan tenang dan sedikit bersiul. Tidak biasa? Ya, karena dia adalah salah satu _mage_ di _guild_ terkuat, Fairy Tail. Semua orang tahu bahwa Fairy Tail meraup kembali kejayaannya lewat _Grand Magic Games_ tersebut.

Kaki-kakinya yang jenjang itu berlompatan kecil, menandakan bahwa ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang membahagiakan. Senyuman—yang menurut salah satu rekannya itu aneh, terus terpampang di wajahnya yang elok nan imut.

Dengan semangat sentosa, mengantarkan rakyat Indonesia—ehem. Dengan semangat, gadis itu membuka pintu _guild_—bersiap untuk menyapa seperti biasa. Dan ketika ia sudah akan menyapa—

"LUUUUCYYYY!"

—tiba-tiba semua orang berteriak dengan histeris.

* * *

**Warning : Semi-canon, maybe OOC**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan, percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel **_**presents**_

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail **_**Fanfic**_

**.**

**Merawat Natsu?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

* * *

Gadis itu—Lucy, yang tiba-tiba dipanggil secara histeris tersebut langsung terlonjak kaget. Mendapati _paduan suara_ dadakan itu membuat telinga kalian sedikit bising, kau tahu—apalagi ini bukan penyanyi yang _professional_.

"He-heee!?" ucap Lucy kaget.

Semua—_well_, hampir semua melihat Lucy dengan tatapan yang bervariasi. Ada yang menatapnya iba, menatapnya khawatir, menatapnya kasihan, mungkin ada juga yang menatapnya dengan penuh hawa napsu(?).

"Kemarilah, Lucy. Kami butuh bantuanmu," ucap sang pelayan _guild_—Mirajane dari seberang. Ia terlihat memakai gaun merahnya yang biasa dan tetap berdiam di bar _guild_.

Lucy yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengikuti intruksi yang Mirajane berikan. Ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju bar _guild_—yang menjadi mewah kembali semenjak _guild_ ini lagi-lagi merenovasi dirinya.

"_Nani desu ka_, Mira_-san_?" tanya Lucy dengan penasaran. Yah, siapa yang tidak penasaran, kalau dari depan kau sudah diteriaki seperti itu.

Mirajane hanya tersenyum—walau senyumnya agak sedikit memancarkan kesedihan. "Kami perlu bantuanmu, Lucy," ucapnya.

"Apa?"

_BRAK_

"_Minna_ ... sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa," ucap seseorang yang dengan pincang-pincangnya keluar dari ruang medis _guild_.

Semua orang langsung menghalau pemuda itu untuk keluar—mereka memaksanya untuk masuk kembali. Tapi tipikal pemuda yang tidak sabaran itu, sudah diduga akan terus berontak.

Lucy—yang tidak ikut mereka untuk mendorong dia masuk ke dalam ruang medis, hanya mengamati mereka saja. Meskipun awalnya ia tampak kaget kenapa bisa _dia_ ada di ruang medis dan penuh dengan luka parah. Mungkin ia baru saja pulang dari misi solonya.

"Lihat?" ucap Mirajane tanpa memandang mata cokelat Lucy. "Aku memintamu untuk mengurusi _dia_."

Lucy terbeliak kaget dan langsung menatap Mirajane. Mengurusnya? Bukankah _dia_ sudah tenang ada di sini? _Guild_ ini memiliki peralatan medis yang canggih—setelah renovasi itu, bukan? Kenapa juga Lucy harus mengurusinya?

"Ta-tapi Mira_-san_ ..."

"_Dia_ tidak mau dirawat. _Dia_ selalu mengatakan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Padahal kau bisa lihat _kan_, luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya itu. Itu membuat semua orang khawatir akan keadaannya."

"Bukankah memang kalau pulang misi selalu begitu? Apa bedanya?" tanya Lucy gusar—dan sedikit bingung.

Mirajane menatap Lucy. "Kali ini lukanya lebih berat daripada yang kau bayangkan. Kedua tangannya tidak bisa bergerak bebas—karena sudah terlalu parah lukanya. Kami dan Wendy sudah mengobatinya, jadi tenang saja."

"Kemudian kaki kirinya juga bermasalah. Mungkin semacam _salah urat_ atau bagaimana, tapi terlihat sekali kaki kirinya itu membiru lebam. Belum lagi yang ada di sekitar perutnya—dan juga goresan-goresan di seluruh tubuhnya. Lukanya dalam sekali, Lucy. Kami harap kau mau mengerti," lanjut Mirajane dengan panjang lebar.

"..." Lucy terdiam sebentar.

Okelah, ini demi _nakama_-nya. Semua orang di Fairy Tail punya ikatan persahabatan yang sangat kuat—melebihi _guild_ yang lain. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun yang bersedih atau kesulitan, selama mereka bisa membantunya. Ya, Lucy tidak apa-apa sebenarnya. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah—

—mengapa harus dirinya yang mengurusi?

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengurusi, Mira_-san_?" tanya Lucy secara spontan. Lucy memang orang yang terbuka—sampai-sampai apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya pun terlontar keluar.

Mirajane mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Hmm, kalian berdua _kan_ dekat. Jadi, kenapa tidak?" tanya Mirajane secara retoris.

"Tapi itu lebih baik dengan yang sesama laki-laki, bukan? Seperti Gray, bukankah mereka _best frienemy_?" sanggah Lucy _gerah_.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apartemenku akan rusak disemburnya," sahut seorang pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh dengannya—hanya berjarak dua kursi yang memungkinkan dia untuk _menguping_.

Lucy cemberut. "Tapi, paling tidak kalian _kan_ sesama laki-laki," ucapnya kesal. "Sedangkan aku?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Lucy?" tanya Gray mengangkat alis—sambil menyeringai. Seringaian yang mampu memabukkan hati semua wanita—termasuk _Author_.

Lucy yang menyadari kekeliruannya dalam bicara hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan ber-_blushing_ ria. "A-aaa ... maksudku, aku ... bu-bukankah itu tidak wajar, satu apartemen dan hanya ada ..." Lucy tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena mukanya sudah sangat merah.

"Heee?" muka Gray mendekat pada Lucy yang sedang memerah berat itu—berusaha untuk menggodanya lebih jauh. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuannya ada sesosok gadis yang sedang mengintainya dari kejauhan—dan tampak bercucuran air mata yang _lebay_.

"Tenang saja, Lucy. Anak _itu_ tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu. _Dia_ itu polos, kau tahu."

Lucy tersentak dengan ucapan seorang gadis—_mage_ terkuat di Fairy Tail tersebut. Ternyata gadis _armor_ ini barusan duduk tepat di sebelah Lucy—sambil memakan kue kesayangannya, tentu saja.

"Erza?" Lucy—yang belum sembuh dari _blushing_-nya hanya berpikir dalam diam. Ya, memang dia kelihatan masih polos—jika dibandingkan dengan Loki, ataupun Gray. Tapi, yang namanya pemuda. Berusia 17 tahun _lagi_. Bukankah itu masa-masa yang ehem—_membahayakan_?

"Kau—temani aku di apartemenku, ya!" ucap Lucy mengajak Erza.

Erza melirik sebentar gadis _blondie_ itu. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang," ucapnya dengan santai. Hanya sepersekian detik ia mengucapkan itu, ia langsung berdiri dan pamit.

"Tampaknya ia sering _janjian_ dengan Jellal, ya," ucap Mirajane memandangi punggung besi Titania itu.

Lucy hanya terlihat menghela napas. Namun kemudian ia tidak patah semangat. Ia terus bertanya apakah ada yang mau menemaninya untuk mengurusi _dia_. Berduaan di apartemen itu rasanya mungkin akan seperti _cetar membahana badai halilintar kilat hujan tanah longsor banjir_.

"_Gomen_, Lucy. Aku juga harus mengurus Alzack dan anakku."

"Maaf, Lucy. Aku ada misi dengan Mira_-nee_ dan Elf_-niichan_, dan harus berangkat beberapa jam lagi."

"Maaf, Lucy. Aku ada janji dengan Bacchus—katanya ada pertandingan minum lagi, hah sepertinya seru."

"Maaaaaaaaf ya, aku tidak bisa. Beberapa hari ini aku harus merombak ulang patung-patungku yang sangat mempesona itu."

"Juvia tidak bisa. Juvia selalu ada jadwal untuk mengikuti Gray_-sama_ kemanapun dia pergi. Gray_-samaaa_~"

"Ah, Lu_-chan_! Sepertinya aku bisa—"

"Udang ini sudah ada janji denganku! Kau pergilah gadis _cheerleader_!"

"_Gomen_, Lucy_-san_, sebenarnya aku sudah cukup kerepotan untuk merawat Happy, jadi ..."

Lucy tampak mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan pelan. "Happy?" tanyanya aneh.

"Ya, dia juga ikut terluka. Dan juga parah," sahut Charle yang sedang meminum sesuatu. Wajahnya tampak muram dan juga prihatin. Mungkin dia sedang mengkhawatirkan kucing biru itu.

"Ah, begitu. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Lucy dengan lunglai.

Lunglai? Ya, karena semua gadis di _guild_ ini secara kompak tidak mau menyetujui ajakan menginap di apartemen Lucy. Alasan mereka semua juga tampaknya tidak seperti dibuat-buat. Mungkin mereka memang benar-benar sibuk.

Mengajak yang laki-laki? _Well_, memang banyak laki-laki di sini—dan pasti ada di salah satu antara mereka yang tidak mempunyai jadwal untuk hari ini dan esok kan. Tapi, bukankah itu percuma? Ia hanya butuh teman, dan itu seharusnya gadis, bukan laki-laki. Kalau yang ia ajak adalah seorang pemuda, bukankah itu sama saja membunuh dirinya?

Lucy tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah ia tolak saja permintaan ini? Ia hanya merasa ... tidak aman. Yah, bukan berarti ia _mengatai_ temannya sendiri itu ehem—mesum, tapi namanya juga pemuda?

Tapi kalau ia tolak, itu akan berujung buruk nantinya. Bayangkan, selama ini ia mampu membayar uang sewa apartemen _kan_ karena _dia_. Pemuda itu juga selalu menghiasi hari-harinya dengan candaan, tangisan, tawa, dan lain-lain. Ia juga terhibur olehnya di kala ia sedih. Dan sekarang _dia_ sedang sakit dan perlu bantuan. Apakah yang akan kau lakukan?

Lucy berpikir dalam diam dan akhirnya—

"Baiklah, baiklah! Akan aku rawat dia di apartemenku!"

—ia menerima tawaran itu.

"_Yokatta_! Kau tahu, _dia_ tidak bisa tenang ada di sini. Siapa tahu jika ada di apartemenmu akan sedikit tenang, apalagi ada kau," ucap Mirajane setengah menggoda.

Lucy hanya menghela napas kasar dan memutar bola matanya bosan—bosan karena Mirajane selalu memasang-masangkan seseorang.

Tapi, yah, Lucy tidak menyesal telah memilih keputusan ini. Dia akan berusaha untuk membalas budi yang telah ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma. Dia cukup tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih.

Jadi, mulai dari hari ini, Lucy akan merawat _dia_ sampai sembuh.

_Dia_, Natsu Dragneel.

xxxxx

"Ngh ..."

Pemuda berambut _pinkish_ itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya ia tertidur lelap sekali—entah kenapa. Padahal seingatnya ia sedang berontak dengan para anggota _guild_ yang memaksanya untuk tetap diam.

Menggerak-gerakkan anggota tubuh—peregangan, membuat pemuda itu menyadari satu hal—dia tidak ada di ruangan medis _guild_. Dia ada di sebuah kamar. Ya, kamar yang sangat dikenalnya. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

Dia melihat sekitar dengan saksama. Tidak salah lagi, ini memang kamar milik gadis _blondie_ itu. Terlihat dari tatanan benda-benda, meja kursi itu, dan yang paling penting—tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur paling nyaman yang pernah ia tiduri.

"Luce?" ucapnya mulai turun dari tempat tidur super empuk itu.

Dia dapat berdiri—meskipun ia akhirnya seperti berjalan dengan satu kaki. Kaki kirinya yang masih terluka itu tidak bisa digunakan dengan proporsional. Apalagi dengan kedua tangannya yang terperban seperti ini. Yah, meskipun tidak terperban di bagian jemarinya—bagian lengan atas, tapi tetap saja untuk menggerakkannya seperti mengangkat besi kejuaraan 100 kg(?).

Meskipun perutnya pun mulai sakit juga—karena ada luka dalam di sekitar situ, ia tetap memaksakan dirinya. Ia tidak mempedulikan goresan-goresan kecil yang ada—kalau itu mungkin sudah biasa.

"Luce—"

"Natsu! Hei—jangan pindah dari tempat tidur, bodoh!" ucap Lucy yang kaget. Ia sedang membuka pintu kamar dengan membawa beberapa makanan hangat ketika pemuda api itu mencoba untuk berjalan keluar kamar.

Lucy segera meletakkan makanan-makanan yang menggoda iman(?) tersebut di meja dan langsung membantu Natsu untuk kembali ke tempat tidur dan duduk. Lucy membantunya sampai ikut tertatih-tatih—karena berat Natsu yang tidak sepadan dengan Lucy.

"_Moooo_, kenapa sih kau itu susah diatur?!" gerutu Lucy kesal dengan perbuatan Natsu yang sewenang-wenang.

"Kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Natsu—tanpa menghiraukan umpatan Lucy.

Lucy menghela napas. "Kau akan kurawat sampai kau sembuh, kau mengerti," ucap Lucy dengan hati-hati.

Natsu terlihat _buffering_. Ia mencoba mengerti bahwa maksud dari perkataan Lucy adalah tinggal di apartemen Lucy sampai dia sembuh. Tapi ia perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadarinya dan terlihat membelalakkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Natsu. "Kenapa tidak dengan laki-laki yang lain saja, seperti misalnya Gray atau Elfman?"

"Entahlah," sahut Lucy mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku dimintai bantuan oleh Mira_-san_. Tadi dia sempat membisikiku bahwa alasan kenapa kau aku rawat adalah karena kau tidak akan mau merusak apartemenku—yah khususnya tempat tidurku ini."

"Cih. Aku jadi tidak bisa kabur kalau begini _kan_," ucap Natsu dengan mulut yang cemberut.

Lucy tertawa kecil. "Kau itu, sadarlah, kau itu terluka berat," ucap Lucy menahan tawanya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ini! Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa duduk atau tidur dalam diam dengan jangka waktu yang panjang!" ujar Natsu berapi-api.

"Yah, dan kau harus mempelajari itu sekarang."

Natsu terdiam mendapat sahutan dari gadis _blondie_ tersebut. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi kelihatannya _dark-aura_ yang disebut-sebut sama seperti milik Titania itu mulai muncul. Lihatlah _background_ suram nan hitam yang menghiasi senyuman mengerikan Lucy. Sangat, sangat, sangat, menakutkan.

Di lain sisi, mungkin Lucy bukannya marah dengan Natsu. Dia hanya tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku Natsu yang seperti orang gila baru ditangkap. Bayangkan, di _guild_ tadi, Natsu harus dipaksa menelan obat penenang agar ia bisa tertidur dan dipindahkan ke sini. Bukankah itu suatu cara yang brutal?

Terlebih lagi, Natsu terlihat seperti orang yang tidak merasakan sakit apa-apa. Padahal Lucy tahu, luka Natsu itu dalam—setelah ia teliti lebih dekat. Mungkin sembuhnya akan memakan waktu yang agak lama—dan itu berakhir pada pembiayaan Lucy terhadap Natsu. Untung saja Lucy sudah membayar uang sewa selama tiga bulan ke depan dan juga masih punya beberapa banyak _jewel_ untuk memenuhi kehidupannya.

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati Lucy, ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu. Dengan luka seperti ini, dia masih saja terlihat seperti sehat bugar layaknya kakek-kakek yang senam SKJ. Memang, misi solo yang dia ambil bukan sembarangan—ini juga salahnya kenapa memilih tantangan yang begitu menantang maut.

Bahkan peliharaannya—tidak, sahabatnya itu juga harus turut dirawat. Kucing biru itu dirawat—dan dimanja dengan enaknya di apartemen Wendy—_Fairy Hills_. Karena laki-laki tidak boleh masuk ke dalam situ, akhirnya Natsu tidak jadi dititipkan di situ. Lagipula Wendy berkata bahwa ia sudah cukup kewalahan mengatasi Happy yang sebegitu gilanya(?).

"Luce? Luce!"

"Ah! I-iya," ucap Lucy yang tersadar seketika dari lamunannya.

"Bubur buatanmu enak," ucap Natsu tersenyum—tersenyum asli, bukan cengiran yang membuat beberapa banci lari terbirit-birit.

"E-eh? Kau ... sudah makan semuanya?" tanya Lucy terbeliak tidak percaya.

Ia memandang Natsu yang sedang memegang beberapa mangkuk—tiga mangkuk yang tadinya berisi bubur itu. Sekarang sudah tidak terlihat lagi sosok putih-putih lembek(?) itu di mangkuk—sudah berpindah semua di perut Natsu.

Natsu hanya tetap mempertahankan senyumannya yang membuat gadis—bahkan pemuda(?) meleleh dengan cepat. "Hmm," gumamnya tidak jelas.

Lucy hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Namun setelah itu ia menghela napas dan ikut tersenyum juga. Ia mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk itu—beserta gelas kosong dan membawanya keluar kamar. Sementara Natsu hanya memandangnya dan merebahkan dirinya kembali—sambil tetap memandangnya, _intens_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy telah kembali. Waktu itu menunjukkan pukul enam sore—mengingat lamanya Natsu tertidur lelap, hampir dua belas jam, kau tahu. Natsu memang tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap di ruang medis _guild_, itu salah satu sebabnya ia berontak ingin pulang saja.

Lucy membuka _drawer_-nya—yang sempat dibuka oleh teman-temannya itu dan mengambil salah satu baju yang akan dia pakai nantinya. Ia selalu menggumamkan senandung yang ia bahkan tidak tahu lagu apa itu. Wajahnya memancarakan nuansa kelembutan—entahlah, mungkin ia sedang merawat Natsu jadi _mood_-nya membaik?

Natsu? Ia hanya duduk di tempat tidur itu—menggunakan tempat tidur sebagai sandarannya dan selimutnya menutupi kakinya. Ia terus memandangi gadis bermata cokelat itu sampai yang dipandangi merasa tidak nyaman.

"A-apa? Aku mau ... mandi."

"..."

Tidak ada respon, hanya kepalanya saja yang ia miringkan—Lucy tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu. Lucy mengacuhkannya dan tetap berjalan menuju kamar mandi—untuk mandi, tentu saja.

Beberapa menit setelah Lucy mandi, ia keluar dari ruangan wangi itu dengan baju yang telah berganti. Jika semula ada baju berwarna biru—yang sering ia pakai itu, sekarang ganti kaos tanpa lengan berwarna _pink_ dan celana hitam pendek. Rupanya ia bersiap-siap untuk tidur juga.

"Luce," panggil Natsu.

"Hn," sahut Lucy yang sedang duduk di mejanya—oh, ternyata ia akan menulis kelanjutan dari novelnya.

Lucy yang dalam mode tenang dan damai, sedangkan Natsu yang terlihat tidak nyaman itu membuat Lucy mau tidak mau juga menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Lucy lembut.

"Uh ... aku merasa gerah," ucap Natsu—setengah _curhat_ pada gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

Lucy terdiam sebentar. "Kau butuh aku kipasi?" tanya Lucy berdiri dan mulai mendekat ke arah Natsu. Ia tahu bahwa konsekuensi merawat orang sakit adalah untuk mencoba bersabar.

Natsu terlihat gusar—sangat gusar. Keringat mulai bermunculan di mana-mana—dia habis makan tiga mangkuk bubur dan itu akan segera bereaksi pada tubuhnya, bukan? Dia seperti kepanasan di gurun pasir.

"Tidak, aduh ..." keluh Natsu.

Lucy menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu kau mau aku apa?"

Natsu menghela napas.

"Luce, mandikan aku!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AP-APAAAAAA!?" teriak Lucy terbeliak.

Lucy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mata cokelatnya terbelalak sempurna. Wajahnya memerah tidak karuan—entah apa yang dibayangkan oleh Lucy?

Natsu hanya berdehem tidak nyaman. Mata _onyx_-nya tidak menatap mata cokelat Lucy—melainkan ke arah lainnya. Tidak dipungkiri semburat merah tipis terpampang dengan jelas di kedua pipi pemuda _Dragon Slayer_ tersebut.

"A-aaa ... hm-hmm ..." gumam Lucy tidak jelas. Ia sedang dilanda kegalauan antara menyetujuinya dan tidak.

Tidak menyetujuinya? Oke—dia punya alasan yang rasional untuk itu. Lucy seorang gadis dan Natsu seorang pemuda—hei, ini bukannya Lucy yang berpikiran aneh-aneh, ini hanya pikiran yang _normal_.

Jelas, sebenarnya Lucy tidak mau. Terlalu malu untuk menyetujuinya. Yah, coba bayangkan. Merawatnya saja sudah butuh keputusan yang pelik, kau tahu—tinggal berdua di apartemen itu artinya. Dan sekarang, apakah ia harus benar-benar mengurusinya—sampai ke hal-hal yang pribadi tersebut?

Tapi Lucy tahu ini konsekuensinya—ini resikonya. Merawatnya adalah tugasnya sekarang ini, dan itu mencakup semua aspek. Entah itu makanan, tidur, bahkan keperluan kebersihan diri.

"Natsu ..." gumam Lucy—masih dengan _blushing_-nya yang akut.

Natsu terlihat cuek saja. "Kalau kau tidak mau, ya, aku mandi sendiri," ucap Natsu berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Melihat itu Lucy pun langsung kaget dan menahannya untuk pergi. Dengan muka penuh darah(?) Lucy pun berusaha mengatakan—

"Ba-baik, BAIK!"

—bahwa ia menyetujuinya.

_Jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh_, batin Lucy mencoba untuk menghirup napas panjang—yang berakhir dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya antara batin dan perlakuan Lucy tidak sejalan seperti yang diharapkan.

Natsu menunjukkan cengiran khasnya untuk menanggapi reaksi Lucy. Pemuda api itu kemudian berjalan mendahului Lucy menuju kamar mandi. "Yaaah, akhirnya aku mandi juga. Aku ingin air dingin saja!" ucapnya riang.

Lucy mengikutinya dari belakang dengan masih berusaha menenangkan diri. "A-ah? Natsu, kau itu sakit. Pakai air hangat saja," saran gadis _blondie_ itu.

"Air hangat tidak segar. Aku ingin yang segar, Luce," bantah Natsu keras kepala. Dalam keadaan normal saja dia sudah sangat egois dan keras kepala, apalagi dalam keadaan sakit—di mana orang biasanya akan lebih manja.

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Lucy. "Baik, baik, itu terserah kau. Tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu kalau pakai air dingin," sahut Lucy membukakan pintu kamar mandi—dia berjalan lebih cepat dibandingkan Natsu.

Natsu menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya—puas karena tuntutannya dipenuhi dengan sempurna. Dia segera masuk ke kamar mandi mengikuti Lucy yang sedang mempersiapkan airnya.

"Natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Lucy histeris waktu Natsu membuka perban di lengannya.

"Tidak apa Luce, ini sudah sembuh," ucapnya _nyengir_. Ia tidak merasa kesakitan saat lengannya ia gerak-gerakkan dengan sempurna. "Sepertinya sihir Wendy cukup membantu," gumamnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ka-kau bisa mandi sendiri _kan_? Ya-ya kan?" tanya Lucy gugup.

Natsu memandang Lucy dengan pandangan _puppyeyes_. "Aku ingin dimandikan."

Lucy menepuk jidatnya pelan.

Setelah air di bak mandi—_well_ sebenarnya bukan bak mandi tapi bak untuk berendam penuh, Lucy menghentikan aliran airnya dan mengajak Natsu untuk mendekat padanya.

"Kau duduk di sini saja. Aku akan menggosokkan airnya ke badanmu. Sekarang buka ba-bajumu."

Natsu mengangguk dan ia pun membuka bajunya. Dan akhirnya terlihatlah dada bidang _ten-peck_(?) yang tertutupi oleh baju hitamnya. Meskipun di beberapa bagian memang terdapat luka-luka yang tidak bisa dipungkiri—tampak mengerikan.

"Na-natsu, apa benar tidak apa-apa? Luka-lukamu tampak mengerikan," ucap Lucy bergidik ngeri melihat apa yang ada di depannya—meskipun pipinya juga terlihat menghangat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua lukanya sudah mengering dengan cepat—berkat penyembuhan Wendy," ucap Natsu. "Jadi kena air pun mungkin hanya sedikit perih."

"Ka-kalau begitu jangan!"

"Luce, aku ingin merasa segar," ucap Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Lucy tidak mampu membantah apapun lagi. Dengan malu-malu ia pun mulai menggosokkan _spons_ mandi yang menyerap air dingin itu ke tubuh pemuda api ini.

Secara tidak sengaja gadis _blondie_ itu telah menelusuri badan Natsu dengan tangannya sendiri. Hatinya campur aduk menyadari hal tersebut. Kakinya masih belum sembuh benar, jadi ia lewatkan daerah sekitar situ—dan entah mengapa Lucy sedikit lega.

Lucy dengan hati-hati menempel-nempelkan _spons_ ke daerah yang terlihat sekali banyak luka. Tidak jarang Natsu mengaduh perih—dan membuat dia berhenti menggosoknya, tapi tak urung kemudian Natsu memaksanya kembali untuk tetap membasahinya dengan air dingin.

Lucy pikir penglihatan Lucy sudah mulai agak kabur atau bagaimana, karena sekilas melihat pipi Natsu menghangat sedikit tatkala Lucy menyentuh dadanya. Ini pasti sebuah kebetulan. Atau mungkin tidak? Melihat itu Lucy pun makin memerah sejadi-jadinya.

Natsu yang melihat Lucy memerah pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa—karena sejujurnya dia juga memerah. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain manik cokelat itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia ingin mandi dan tidak ada orang lagi di sini.

xxxxx

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik jangan disiram dengan air dingin," ucap Lucy kesal.

Setelah mandi tadi, Natsu yang berjalan tertatih-tatih terlihat menahan sakit. Lucy yang menyadari itu langsung memeriksa keadaan dan ternyata ada beberapa luka yang terbuka—dan Natsu mulai merasa nyeri.

"Tapi tadi cukup menyegarkan. Aku suka," bantah Natsu menggembungkan pipinya. Ia seketika membatu tatkala Lucy men-_death glare_-nya.

Lucy terus mengomel ketika tangannya sibuk membalut perban lagi ke perut Natsu. Sedangkan Natsu hanya mendengarkannya separuh telinga dan membalasnya dengan anggukan dan sahutan setuju. Hah, ternyata Lucy juga gadis yang merepotkan.

"Sudah," ucap Lucy mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Jangan diulangi lagi. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Baik, kapten," ucap Natsu datar. Ia pun merebahkan dirinya untuk tidur. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia melirik ke arah Lucy yang sedang rebahan di sofa.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku tidur di sini," ucap Lucy ogah-ogahan.

"Eh?" Natsu terlihat kaget dengan ucapan Lucy. Jadi maksudnya, Lucy akan terus tidur di situ sampai Natsu sembuh?

"Tidak tidak tidak, Luce," ucap Natsu bangkit dari tidurnya. "Kau tidak boleh tidur di situ. Biar aku saja."

"Apa-apaan kau? Kau itu sakit, jadi diamlah. Aku tidak jadi menulis gara-gara kau, tahu," ucap Lucy kesal.

Natsu tersentak dengan ucapan Lucy yang meninggi tadi. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup kewalahan mengurusinya, dan itu semua salahnya. Iya _kan_? Salahnya membuat Lucy menjadi kerepotan seperti ini.

Salahnya.

Jadi, apa yang bisa Natsu perbuat? Dia tidak akan tega melihat Lucy akan terus tidur di sofa seperti itu. Natsu merasa sudah memperlakukan Lucy sebagai pembantunya. Tapi Lucy pun tidak mau jika ia disuruh tidur di tempat tidur sementara Natsu tidur di sofa. Dia akan naik darah seperti tadi.

Menghela napas, Natsu memanggil Lucy. "Luce! Kemarilah."

"Kau butuh sesuatu lagi? Apa?" tanya Lucy dengan nada yang biasa—walaupun wajahnya tampak mengantuk, tapi ia tetap menahannya dan mendekati Natsu.

Setelah sampai dekat Natsu, tiba-tiba Natsu menariknya untuk tidur di sampingnya. Yah, walaupun Natsu sendiri agak ragu dengan keputusan ini, tapi inilah yang terbaik.

"Na-na-na-nat—"

"Sssh. Kau tidak ingin aku tidur di sofa, _kan_? Tapi aku juga tidak ingin tidur di sofa. Jadi diamlah dan ti-tidur," ucap Natsu dengan sedikit terbata.

Pipi Lucy seketika menghangat—panas, mendengar kalimat yang terlontar tersebut. Tapi _toh_ Natsu langsung membalikkan badannya—entahlah, dia merasa malu juga mungkin.

Lucy tersenyum menatap punggung Natsu. "Kau sungguh baik, Natsu," ucapnya dengan pelan.

Mendengar itu, Natsu langsung berbalik lagi. "Kau yang baik, Luce. Kau mau repot-repot mengurusiku. Hm, mungkin aku besok akan kembali ke ruang medis _guild_ lagi."

"Ja-jangan!" cegah Lucy langsung. "Aku se-senang kau di sini," ucap Lucy malu-malu—lihatlah, semburat merahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Bagaikan tersengat listrik, Natsu langsung _cengo_ dibuatnya. Tapi tidak berapa lama kemudian, naluri laki-laki Natsu pun muncul. Melihat gadis di depannya yang sedang tersenyum malu itu membuatnya tidak kuasa untuk—

—menciumnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Natsu tersenyum. Tangannya langsung memeluk Lucy masuk ke dalam dadanya—ia tidak ingin Lucy melihat semburat merah yang ada di pipinya.

Jangan tanyakan reaksi Lucy, karena Natsu pun tidak tahu apa reaksinya. Tapi yang jelas, Lucy sama sekali tidak berontak akan aksi dadakannya ini. Jadi, ia patut menghela napas lega.

Berbekal pelukan hangat tersebut, mengantarkan mereka menuju _Dream Land_.

_**Owari**_

* * *

Aye! Day-chan yang imoet ada di sini /yakdessplak

Entah kenapa ada ide aja waktu liat suster lagi mandiin pasiennya /plakplakplak

Tapi sumfah deh. Gak nyangka kalau hasilnya bisa sepanjang ini! Apalagi ini no conflict, muahahahaahh XDD

Fanfic NaLu Full-Romance kedua yang aku buat XDD bagaimana? Apakah kurang romance-nya? /plak

Setelah ini aku akan menulis kelanjutan dari fanfic **Miyoko Kimimori** yang berjudul **Dance With You**. Itu fanfic collab kami :D bagi yang tidak tahu ayuk RnR dulu chapter satunyaa~ chapter satu ya itu ada di akun Miyo-chan :D nanti chapter dua ada di saya X"D

Yasudah deh. Saya mau nulis dulu~

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWES, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
